Always Late
by Deserts Of Glass
Summary: While Gil tries to get them somewhere on time, all Oz wants to do is distract him.
1. Chapter 1

(Please read too far into why Elliot and Leo are late… ;3 This is going to have probably three or four chapters. The idea is that if Gil doesn't get them somewhere on time, he has to do _something…_ so obviously Oz can't let them be on time ;D I wrote this at 1AM last night… So no guarantees on spelling, or making any sense.)

"Gil! Hurry up! We're going to be late." The blonde stood at the bottom of the stairs, stomping his foot lightly. "At the rate we're going, we'll be even later than Elliot and Leo!"

The dark-haired man rounded the corner, stopping at the top of the steps. "No we won't. I promise we'll get there in time!" He came down the stairs, two steps at a time. "Pinky swear, cross my heart, hope to die."

"You sure?" The Vessalius raised an eyebrow, "What are you gonna do if you're wrong?"

Gil pulled his master out the door, not answering the question. Once the blonde recovered his footing fully, he muttered to himself, "I guess it's up to me to decide what Gil has to do when he's proved wrong." Smirking, he raised his voice, "Gil! Can we make a really quick stop somewhere?"

Sighing, he considered if they would be able to get there in time. "I guess. Really quick, though!"

Stepping into the carriage, they started on their way.


	2. Chapter 2

The entire road to the market was filled with bumps, each of which dislodged Oz a little more from his seat and moved him closer to the oblivious raven-haired man. When Oz was nearly sitting on his lap, the man looked over, taking immediate notice of how close the blonde was to him.

"Hn—Oz? What are you doing?" he awkwardly crossed his legs, then uncrossed them, "You're kinda—"

The Vessalius smirked mischievously, "Am I making Gil uncomfortable?"

"N-no!" He backtracked immediately, "I was just asking if something's wrong!"

Chuckling, the boy rested his arm on Gil's leg, a little far up to be considered leg anymore. "No… Nothing's wrong at all. Why…Aren't you happy?" He grinned widely, looking up at the elder of the two, clearly enjoying the aura of discomfort that radiated from his servant.

"…Absolutely fine…" He gritted his teeth and tried to ignore his master slowly edging closer, "Are we almost there?" He called up to the front of the carriage.

When they got up to the store fronts, Gil immediately stumbled out, tripping over his feet. He took the boys hand and helped him down, trying not to notice how close Oz was standing to him.

"Okay! This is the store!" The boy pointed directly in front of them to a shop that appeared to sell books. "Come on! Let's go inside!" He pulled the Raven through the door, into a small room filled with old looking books.

Pulling one randomly off a shelf, he ended up with a book entitled 'Love: A Guide for Beginners'. He handed it to the confused man joyfully, "Here you go! It's so that when you eventually get a girlfriend, you aren't so clueless!"

Gil blushed brightly, "Hey! How would you know I've never had a girlfriend? It's possible, you know…"

Playfully, Oz replied, "No, you're too shy with girls… Maybe you had a boyfriend though!" He contemplated that thought for a moment, staring at the man as if that would give him the answers to the universe.


	3. Chapter 3

"Am I right? Gil likes men?" He tilted his head innocently, "I am, aren't I?"

Gil blushed brighter, nearly looking like a strawberry. "I never said that…"

"…I'm sure…" The boy laughed lightly, taking the book to the cashier and paying. "Whatever you say, Gil."

After getting back into the carriage, Oz began flipping through the book disinterestedly. "Hmm… Gil, did you know…" He whispered into the man's ear, only getting a few sentences out before a hand clamped tightly around his mouth.

"Oz! Don't say that kind of thing! It's—" He paused, trying to find the accurate words to convey the vulgarity of the parroted sentences.

The Vessalius leaned over again, reading from the book quietly – right next to Gil's ear. What he was saying should never have been repeated by someone his age – even Gil probably wasn't old enough to be hearing that…

"Seriously, Oz – I don't need to know that!" He gave up on trying to quiet the boy, and covered his own ears. "That's – I don't—Seriously?"

After reading a couple more pages, Oz pulled out a pocket watch and looked at it curiously. "We only have twenty minutes left… Are you sure we'll be there?"

Pursing his lips, Gil leaned out of the carriage to get an idea of how long was left. Dissatisfied with what he saw, he slumped back into the seat, "If we're late, Break's going to kill me!"

His master sighed dramatically, and leaned his head on Gil's shoulder. "Aw~ Do we have to go? Couldn't we do something more fun?" He glanced decidedly over to the book lying next to him.

Red-faced, Gil stuttered, "B-break's going to be m-mad if we… don't help h-him…"

"Oh~ He wouldn't be that upset though." The boy glanced out the window, "Besides, we're probably already going to be late… So we may as well just skip it, right?" He poked the man playfully in the shoulder, laughing cheerfully.

"N-no. We promised we were going to help him, so we have to." The raven-haired man stared straight ahead, trying not to give in to the boy's charming grin. "It won't be that bad, so just kill time by reading or – actually, no… Don't read."

The warning came too late – Oz had already picked up the book, and was flipping through it, glaring at the text.


	4. Chapter 4

(Well, Gil never did have to do the penalty, but it looks like Oz got his way in the end x3)

"Gil~ What does this word mean?" He held the book up to Gil's face, pointing to a paragraph about halfway down the page. The Raven's mouth dropped open, and he snatched the books away from the boy. "Hey! What was that for?"

"Because you shouldn't read that! It's dirty!" A deeper blush spread across the man's cheeks, "And it's—well, it's just dirty!"

Oz crossed his arms indignantly, complaining, "Well, there's nothing else interesting to do, unless you have an idea?"

Gil tried, in vain, not to let the implications of Oz's words have their intended effect.

Sensing that he was losing his chance quickly, Oz leaned over, sliding one leg over Gil's lap – effectively leading to him straddling his servant. "Gil~ I'm bored… Isn't there anything fuu~n we can do instead of helping Break?"

Turning away from the blonde, he tried not to notice the boy's face edging closer to his. It was quite difficult to ignore though, when Oz put one hand on his cheek, angling his face so that he was staring almost directly at him.

Tilting his head ever-so-slightly, the Vessalius leaned into the older of the two. Planting one quick kiss on Gil's lips, he pulled back, grinning. "Are you… sure you don't want to do something more entertaining?"

"Oz… We're almost to his house…"

"There's at least ten minutes left until we get there… if you still want to help him by then, I won't complain." He leaned back in for a longer kiss, ignoring the uncomfortable way Gil was squirming.

"B-but— The— Nnngh, Oz…"

* * *

-The Next Day-

* * *

"I guess we kinda owe Break one now…" The blonde muttered happily, twirling a pencil between his pointer and middle finger. "Do you think he's going to mad for a long time?"

Gil sighed, "He's probably going to forgive you… I'd be more worried about what he's gonna do to me."

"Well, he's coming over today, so you should probably hide. I think he'll be here soon."

Gil dove underneath the bed, squeaking, "Huh! What! Why?"

Chuckling, Oz relayed the message, "He told me he was going to come find you if you didn't show up. I think he knew you would get sidetracked…"


End file.
